


Where Are You

by robingurl



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Maybe this is my way of coping with the death of Adam West… who knows. Either way, there is some emotion. Robin maybe OOC but not really caring atm…





	Where Are You

Where Are You?   
By Robin Gurl 

Universe: 66 Batman

Disclaimer: I own no one but the idea

(Maybe this is my way of coping with the death of Adam West… who knows. Either way, there is some emotion. Robin maybe OOC but not really caring atm…)

\--- 

Dick walked around the dark landscape in front of him. He couldn’t figure out where he was or why he was by himself. “Hello…?” The teen’s voice echoed off into the distance. A light came over and blinded him, he shielded his eyes out of habit from his training. Once he was sure it was safe he lowered his arms and saw the landscape had changed. 

He walked nervously up a grassy hill. The hill gave way to a cemetery and graves surrounded him. In front of him a grave appeared, he expected it to be of his parents. After all he’d had this nightmare numerous times. 

He swallowed hard and went to go face his usual nightmare. Instead he stepped back eyes wide, this wasn’t his normal nightmare. On the tombstone it said something different. 

It said Bruce Wayne. 

Dick blinked and shook his head, it couldn’t be. He had JUST seen Bruce ..b-before he had…. His memory went blank. What had he been doing again? As his memory went a new feeling surfaced, a sadness took over. But a different type of sadness, one he never wanted to feel again, the sadness that wouldn’t let you breathe, that gripped your stomach and heart not letting them work properly. The sadness that worked hand in hand with panic and fear that made you feel sick and cause tears to fall with out stopping. 

The feeling he had felt when he saw his parents die in front of him. Right now was no different. Memories swam around his mind and forced him to his knees as he tried to withstand the force of them. He had gone out as Robin, he had not listened to Bruce… he had gotten caught and nearly killed…. Bruce had died saving him. 

“No.. it didn’t happen. It’s not true.” He whispered even as images of it happening flashed in his minds eye. It had happened all so quickly, he hadn’t had time to react as his mentor’s body shielded his own from the gun. The noise had been so loud, he could still smell the gun powder and the blood. The blood was every where, all over his costume. All over his hands, his arms – he had tried his best to save him. 

They had a tiny fight before he had run off by himself and the last thing he had told Bruce was that he hated him. As he remembered this a breath got caught in his chest and he hiccupped hanging his head hitting the ground with his fist. He didn’t hate him! He loved Bruce!! Bruce was like a second father to him! 

He opened his eyes and panic shot over him, he was dressed as Robin, covered in Batman’s blood. “N-No! ..NO! It didn’t happen!!” He tried to wipe it off but the coppery smell hit his nostrils and he knew it wasn’t a lie. 

The world around him started spinning as he gripped his head with his bloody hands screaming as cries wripped through his body. Sobs took over soon after and tears ran down his green gloves that were still stained with blood. Rivers of tears dripped off his hands with the blood pooling underneath. 

He couldn’t breathe, he felt sick. The smell of blood was over whelming, his body wretched in between the sobs as his body and mind started to break for the second time in his life. This time he wasn’t sure he could be fixed and deep down he didn’t know if he wanted to be. 

“A-Alfred.. I’m ..I’m sorry ….I-I killed Batman….” He whispered in between the sobs and the wretching. Before he could repeat it he vomited, his body unable to take anymore. He clenched his eyes shut as he got sick again and again. “I’m sorry B-Bruce.. I’m sorry…. I-I love you.. I miss you…I should have listened…” He sobbed like a child in trouble. Only this time there was no one to hug him to make it better. 

He vaguely remembered laying down on the floor beside the body wanting to be beside him, be near him. The body was cold, no longer warm, no longer alive. The teen’s body was shaking as he lay next to it. He didn’t have the strength to call for help. He knew it was too late. 

“I-I’m so-rry…” He whispered hoarsely. All of his training had gone out the door as he continued to break down and cry. He felt exhausted, hungry, but more so exhausted. “I’m sorry…” He whispered again. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder patting it but pulled away. If it was the police they could wait.. he wasn’t ready. “I-it’s too late….” He said softly barely audible. “He’s gone.” 

“Whose gone?” The voice asked, it started right beside him then moved to echoing over the room. “What is too late? Come on, lad. Wake up.” 

Wake up? He was awake. “B-Batman is dead…..it’s too late..” As he said this he opened his eyes and saw the body was gone. He looked around confused as the landscape changed to pitch black. 

“Be careful, he’s been in shock for a week.” 

Then a voice he recognized came next, “I bet so. I gave him a fright for sure. Robin? Come on it’s time to wake up now. Everything is ok.” Then the pat on his shoulder again. 

He slowly forced himself to “wake up” completely, bright lights shown in his eyes as they slowly focused. He was in a hospital, IVs hooked up to his body. He sat up slowly looking around his heart beating fast, the monitor showing it was going faster. “W-What?” 

“Robin?” He turned quickly at the voice eyes growing wide, tears started to stream. “Easy, you need to take it –oomph!” 

He hugged his mentor as tightly as he could sobbing. “I-I thought I killed you…I’m sorry Batman…I’m sorry.” 

The caped crusader looked down shocked realizing all that had really happened with his partner. He sighed and hugged the teen close. “Easy, lad. Easy. It’s all over. You didn’t kill me. Disobeyed me yes, but I only got shot in the arm. You were the one with the concussion. Your mind ran with the injury making it worse than it was.” 

The teen didn’t let go but tried to curb his sobs. The doctor didn’t say a word only checking Robin’s vitals as best he could. “It was so r-real..”

“Yes, that’s what happens when one goes into shock.” The doctor explained. “And a stressor is put on a human that is strong enough to do harm.” 

Batman gently eased Robin back into the pillows on the bed hoping to calm the beeping machines that were having a panic attack of their own with the boy’s vitals. 

Robin leaned back into them reaching out and holding Batman’s hand. “…B-Batman, I don’t hate you…” 

“Of course you don’t.” Came the sturdy reply. The flat tone in Batman’s voice was reassuring. “I never thought you did.” 

“But I said-“ 

“People say a lot of things when they are frustrated and upset.” Batman started. “I went over my temper as well …but know I did it to try and keep you safe.” 

“I just thought you didn’t want me to help.” 

“No! It was because I knew how dangerous this thug was. He had killed so many innocent people, I didn’t want you to be the next victim.” Robin blushed embarrassed at the explanation lowering his head. Batman reached out with his free hand and ruffled the head of hair. “It’s all in the past now. It’s all over. As soon as you are done with your IVs the doctor said I could take you home.” 

“But what about you?” 

“I told you, I was just grazed. I got patched up and I’m ready to go.” He flexed his arm showing the boy wonder it was all ok. 

Robin flopped back into the pillows, a few tears streaming out of relief.

It was all ok.


End file.
